The Great Taylor Detective Part 21 - I'll Never Forget You/A New Case
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) * Juggling Octopus - All Hands (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Piano Mouse - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Bartender - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) * The Bar Maid - Serena/Sailor Moon * Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Miss Kitty - Herself * Miss Kitty's Sisters - Themselves * Queen Mousetoria - Serena (Pokemon) * The Queen's Audience - Various People * Client from Hamstead - Kim Possible Transcript: * (Picture of Serena Thanking Max) * Rex Owen (off-screen): To be thanked by the Queen herself. (on-screen) Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Max? * Max Taylor: All in a day's work, Doctor. * Bonnie: Oh, Dr. Rex, you were wonderful. * (Rex Chuckles) * Ash Ketchum: Indeed. Oh, my. We're late to catch our train. Come along, Bonnie. * Bonnie: Yes, Father. Goodbye, Max. (Sniffles) I-I'll never forget you. * Max Taylor: Nor I you, Miss-- Miss Flangerhanger. * (Bonnie Smiles) * (Rex Chuckles): Whatever. * Bonnie: Goodbye, Dr. Rex. * Rex Owen: Goodbye, my dear. * (Bonnie Walks Out) * Bonnie (Whispers): Goodbye. * (Door Closes) * Max Taylor: Well, um, (Sniffles) not a bad little girl, actually. * Rex Owen: Not at all. (Sighs) Well, it's time I was on my way, too. * Max Taylor: But, um, but I thought-- * Rex Owen: Well, the case is over and, mm, perhaps it's-- Well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters. * (Knock at Door) * Max Taylor: But-- Oh. Now who could that be? * (Rex Opens the Door and Kim Possible was There) * Kim Possible: I-Is this the home of the famous Max Taylor? * Rex Owen: Indeed it is, Miss. You look as if you're in some trouble. * (Kim Possible Sobbing): Oh, I am. I am. * Rex Owen: Then you've come to precisely the right place. * Max Taylor: Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Rex Owen, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Rex? * Rex Owen: What? What? Oh, yes. Yes. By all means. * (Max Chuckles) * Max Taylor: As you can see, Rex, (Cut to Kim) this young lady (Cut to Back to Max) has just arrived from the Hampstead district (Fade to Chomp Outside) and is troubled about the mysterious disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me the story, and, pray, be precise. * (Camera Pans Back to London) * Rex Owen (Narrating): From that time on, Max and I were a close team, and over the years we had many cases together. But I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness: (Fade to London Far Away) my introduction to Max Taylor, the Great Taylor Detective. * The End Gallery: Great-taylor detective part 21 i never forget.jpg Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Parts Category:Ooglyeye